


All Tied Up

by darktensh17



Series: Two Mages and a Broody Elf [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris agrees to allow Anders to fulfill his dream of rope tying bondage style, Hawke joins in. Written for my friend nife</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/gifts).



Fenris thought to himself, I will murder the mage. Except that he had agreed to this hadn’t he? He must have been more drunk than he’d realized when he and the mage were talking about their fantasies a few night ago. It had started off as a game of course, some how every bad idea involving any member of Hawke’s gang started that way, and evolved into secret desires they had.

 

The fantasies they described were for the most part fairly innocent, some embarrassing, ‘Honestly Fenris I look horrible in a dress’, and some were almost dangerous; not because of the actual fantasy but because they were talking about fantasies involving each other and each of them knew where not to cross the line between fantasy and reality.

Anders told him about a book he’d once read while in the Tower it was a special book on rope tying. Fenris didn’t understand how that had any application to what they were currently talking about until Anders began to explain what, or rather who, was being tied up with the ropes. He illustrated some of the more basic things he could remember by running a hand along the very places the ropes would go. For his part Fenris found it hard not to follow Anders’ hand as he touched himself almost sexually.

Perhaps that was where things had gone wrong; alcohol and arousal never mixed. It was how he ended up with the mage practically living with him in the first place, not that he would ever complain about that or ever let Anders know he was happy to have the man living with him. In any case Fenris had found himself suddenly telling Anders that he would be willing try it out if that was what Anders wanted.

Everything would have been well and good if it weren’t for the fact that Hawke never liked being left out of anything. Their other lover tended to be overly possessive at times and when he pouted neither of them could deny him anything, within reason. And that was how he found himself in his current position, trussed up on the floor with both of their eyes devouring him hungrily.

The actually tying part hadn’t been too bad, while Fenris didn’t particularly like being restrained, Anders and Hawke and been gentle. Hawke had held him against his chest as Anders told him how to position himself; on his knees with his hands and legs behind his back, elbows together and knees together.

He had shivered when Anders had wrapped the rope around his wrists, restraining them and working his way up. When Anders was done with Fenris’ arms he moved on to wrap the ropes over each shoulder nestled over his collar bone and intersecting in a V shape, and then around his chest and back up the other side of his neck. It was slightly disconcerting but Anders peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses and murmured words of comfort as he worked. His legs took less time and did not cause him quite as much stress, mostly because Hawke was doing his best to calm him down by kissing him and rubbing his hips.

By the time he was dully trussed up he was beginning to become aroused. When Anders and Hawke lifted him and set him on the ground. He was just about to demand they explain what they were doing when Anders tied a gag around his head, ensuring that it was snug so that he couldn’t spit it out. Since he couldn’t say what he wanted he settled on glaring at them instead, conveying just how much he wanted to murder them at that moment.

Now he was lying on the ground glaring up at them as the two of them devoured him with their eyes. They didn’t say anything but he knew what they were thinking the perverts that they were. He watched as Hawke licked his lips and Anders began to remove his coat. They were both hard and it was somewhat arousing for Fenris to know that just looking at him was causing this reaction. That didn’t make him any less angry at them though.

“Maker but he looks so hot, can we touch now?” Hawke asked after awhile, startling Fenris out of his thoughts.

Anders chuckled and nodded. “Alright, let’s get him up on the bed though; we don’t want him to get too sore.”

Once again he was lifted and set down on his stomach, this time on the bed though, he wiggled around in annoyance only to have his movements stopped by Anders and on his hip. “None of that, we’ve got you just where we want you for now.” Anders voice was thick with lust and it cause Fenris to shiver at the sound of it.

He didn’t notice the ropes hanging from the top of Hawke’s bed until Anders began to tie them to the bindings that were already restraining him, untying the ones on his legs and retying them so that they were folded and tied separately so that they were spread apart, additional rope from the bed’s canopy was tied to these ropes. When Anders tugged on one rope and Hawke on the other two Fenris was suddenly suspended in the air, hanging perhaps a foot off the bed. The ropes dug in slightly and were uncomfortable but not fully painful.

While he was trying to adjust he could hear Anders and Hawke moving around him. In this position he could turn his head but not far enough to see behind him. He was currently suspended facing the right side of the bed; he could see the door to the right side and the big windows in Hawke’s room to his other side.

His attention was drawn to Hawke as he pulled himself out of his trousers and advanced toward Fenris stroking himself. “If I take out the gag are you going to be a good little elf and suck me off?” Fenris scowled at him but nodded, this was a game after all and he knew his lovers would never hurt him. “That’s a good boy.” Hawke said as he quickly removed the gag.

Fenris worked his mouth to ease some of the stiffness there before opening it and sticking out his tongue to lap at the head of Hawke’s cock when it was presented to him. It was just out of reach so he had to strain slightly just to lick it and reach forward as much as he could to suck he tip. His movements cause him to begin swinging slightly causing Hawke’s erection to slip from his mouth, on the swing back he caught it again only to swing away once again.

His movements were suddenly stopped by Anders hands on his hips keeping him in place; he hadn’t even noticed him getting on to the bed. Hawke was also kind enough to step closer so that Fenris could suck without swinging wildly. Hawke pet his hair lovingly and teased his ears as Fenris licked and sucked hungrily.

Behind him he felt Anders kiss his thighs and lick at the tattoos there slowly making his way upward towards Fenris heavy erection. He licked at it briefly, only the barest of touches, before lapping at Fenris’ balls and then licking up to his entrance. Fenris shuddered as Anders tongue circled around the puckered hole before pushing in. He couldn’t help but moan wantonly around Hawke’s erection as Anders proceeded to tongue fuck him.

He received a not so gentle to his left ear when Hawke decided that he wasn’t paying enough attention to him. Obediently Fenris began to suck once more but it was hard to ignore the sensations Anders was evoking within him especially now that one of his hands was stroking Fenris almost torturously slow.

Fenris kept trying to push into the touch but it was no good with the ropes and Anders and Hawke’s hands keeping him firmly in place. Eventually Anders tongue left him leaving him feeling almost empty. Not long after slicked fingers replaced it and began to stretch him, preparing him for something he knew was much bigger. Fenris would have licked his lips in anticipation if his mouth wasn’t already full with Hawke’s sizeable erection.

He almost sobbed in pleasure as Anders removed his fingers and the slowly pushed himself in after. The movement cause Fenris to rock forward into Hawke causing him to gag slightly. Above him Hawke groaned in pleasure cursing slightly as he grabbed a hold of the ropes that had been tied over each shoulder. He used the ropes to control the amount Fenris moved when Anders began to thrust into him.

Caught between the two of them Fenris could do nothing but hang there, sucking on Hawke’s erection almost hungrily and breathing deeply through his nose so he didn’t gag when he was pushed forward. He felt almost like a toy, he had no control over his body and yet it didn’t scare him to be used this way by two men he loved. Especially not when they were conscious of him and trying to make sure he took pleasure from it too.

Anders wrapped one hand around his straining erection as he continued to fuck Fenris, and Fenris couldn’t help but moan and mewl as his neglected need was finally being touched. Every stroke was like electric pleasure running through him, and he was helpless to it. It was an absolutely delicious torture.

Above him he could feel that Hawke was getting close, his thrusts were becoming erratic and more forceful. Fenris tried to relax his throat so that he wouldn’t gag or choke when Hawke hit his release. He wasn’t fully prepared though when on a particularly sharp trust from Anders caused Fenris’ face to be buried in Hawke’s crotch and Hawke held him there as his orgasm hit and he rode it out with sharp jerking thrusts. Fenris was helpless to do anything but swallow everything he could, some of the seed escaping his mouth to run down the side of his face.

Behind him Anders thrusts were becoming quicker, more aggressive as he too neared his release. With every thrust he was hitting Fenris’ prostate, slowly pushing him to that point. After Hawke had pulled away Fenris could do nothing but hang there moaning as he was rocked back and forward, his orgasm building as Anders continued to struck him while fucking him.

He could feel Hawke’s eyes on him the entire time, watching him hungrily, storing this image for later, for lonely nights when neither Fenris not Anders were there. Hawke knelt on the bed kissing Fenris hungrily and playing with his nipples to increase the pleasure that Fenris was feeling. With one particularly hard thrust from Anders, Fenris practically wailed as he came hips jerking with the force of his orgasm.

Anders grunted and grabbed tightly to his hips then and pulled him close before emptying his own seed into Fenris. He continued to thrusts shallowly until he was spent, and then he pressed on kiss to the center of the back of Fenris’ neck.

Fenris may have passed out slightly at some point because the next think he knew he was being cradled against Hawke’s chest as Anders finished undoing the ropes around his legs. Once he was completely free Anders began to rub his legs to get sensation back into to them and Fenris could feel small amounts of healing energy flowing through him, Hawke was rubbing Fenris’ arms just like Anders was his legs. Everything tingled but Fenris was too tired to care. As they made sure that he was okay, he began to fall asleep with a smile on his face and images of what he would do in retaliation for this playing behind his eyelids.


End file.
